1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stapler, and more particularly to a labor-saving stapler.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some conventional staplers have a labor-saving mechanism. The labor-saving mechanism mainly includes a press arm and a transmission arm. The length of the press arm and the length of the transmission arm are predetermined for that the stapler can be driven by a small scale of force.
However, the press arm and the transmission arm have to be opened for loading the staples into the stapler. It is inconvenient that users have to open the press arm and the transmission arm with two hands.
The present invention is, therefore, arisen to obviate or at least mitigate the above mentioned disadvantages.